Pet
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Bad Boy Billionaires AU) There was a lot that Raven had expected when she was hired to one of the nicest townhouses in one of the most affluent neighborhoods in the city. What she had not expected, however, were two intensely attractive young men who stared at her as if she were an interesting little treat. She had not expected that at all.
1. Chapter One

**Pet  
** Chapter One

-o-

There was a lot that Raven had expected when she was hired to one of the nicest townhouses in one of the most affluent neighborhoods in the city. She had expected the house to be filled with expensive technology married with fine art and expensive antiques, all of which were valued beyond her measly salary. And, she had expected the garage to be filled with expensive, imported cars that were very rarely driven in the city.

What she had _not_ expected, however, were two intensely attractive young men who stared at her as if she were an interesting little treat.

She had not expected that at all.

In fact, Raven had barely been employed for two weeks at the ritzy townhouse before she realized that their eyes followed her wherever she walked. They weren't the stares she normally received that spoke of "Is this girl going to steal my prized possessions?" or "I am in a position of power, and I will take advantage of her in any way I can." or even "She's a maid and therefore beneath me." No, these were completely different stares, and they spoke of nothing but low, murmuring whispers in the darkness, and heated touches that threatened to break her soul. These were stares that left brands on her skin, never to be removed no matter how hard she tried.

She wanted to hate the way they looked at her, to find it within herself to walk away from the way it made her feel and never look back, but it seemed impossible. No matter where she went or what she did, those heated, desperate stares followed her down the halls. Raven wished she could separate herself from every part of the way they made her feel… but she _couldn't_. There was something primal in both of them, something that roiled deep in the pit of her stomach and made her breath escape her lungs in soft, trembling gasps. So, she would avoid those stares until she was far enough away, and then she would collapse to her knees, gasping and fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, wanting…

 _…_ _what_ exactly?

What did she want?

Their attention? Or something more?

Raven stopped cleaning the guest room she was in, staring out the window to the courtyard, trying to piece together her thoughts as she considered the situation. Maybe she was just imagining things, it wouldn't have been unheard of. She hadn't exactly put herself in a position where she received a whole lot of attention, after all, being a _maid_ wasn't exactly the kind of job where she would have people looking at her. But for the most part, she liked being invisible, it made life easy for her. These things she was feeling were simple from being around two _obscenely_ handsome men, of course the situation would make her start to perceive things that weren't there. She just had to admit that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Raven walked through the hallways of the townhouse, listening to the far-off voice of Jason arguing with someone on the phone. Glancing through a crack in the door, she saw him sitting at his desk, his eyes practically smoldering with heat and anger. The air around him seemed to snap and crack with the force of his emotions, but it did nothing to deter her. Instead, Raven stood by the door, watching as he snarled into the receiver, blathering on in Russian before glancing up from his computer and catching her stare. A moment passed in silence, and Raven saw his lips curl up at the edge and he lifted an eyebrow. It was almost as if he were silently suggesting something sinfully _salacious_ to her.

Her heart skipped a few beats and something caught in her throat at the sight of his endless stare.

Blushing brightly and muttering an apology, Raven made her way back through the hallways toward the kitchen. She found Garfield standing in front of the refrigerator, rubbing his fingertips along his jaw as he stared at the empty shelves. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and seemed fascinated by the lack of contents within the refrigerator, and completely unaware that he wasn't alone. Raven cocked her head to the side and watched him, unsure of how to approach him.

Her employers were unlike anyone she had ever worked for before. They were two perfectly normal friends - albeit undeniably attractive - who happened to share a townhouse and some kind of business, although Raven wasn't sure what it was. To Raven, the similarities ended just beyond that point. Both Jason and Garfield were two very different people with completely separate personalities. Garfield was a very jovial, playful person who was happy to talk and invest his time with her, but Jason was a bit more reserved and quiet. There was an intensity to Jason that burned just under the surface of his skin, and something about it set her world on fire. Garfield, in the same respect, seemed to be just as dangerous, but it was a different kind of danger, something almost… _animalistic_.

The truth was that they both reminded Raven that even though people seemed normal, there were still very dangerous shadows that could be hiding inside them.

Sighing, Garfield closed the refrigerator door and slumped against the counter. "I guess I'll have to go shopping today." He rubbed the back of his neck, as if rubbing out a few kinks that were gathering at his shoulders. "Man, I really didn't want to go out. What a _pain_."

"Mr. Logan?" Raven cleared her throat and alerted him to her presence, setting some of her cleaning supplies on the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I need to make a trip to the store later this afternoon for a few additional supplies. If you want, I can pick up anything you need while I'm out."

Garfield turned and looked at her, his lips curling up at the edges into a curious smile. There was a heavy pause, and his eyes a sort of dangerous shade of dark as he rested his palms against the granite countertop. Raven caught the almost unperceivable movement of his stare shooting down the length of her body, and she blushed. Something in her stomach tightened and she bit back a shocked gasp, her heart suddenly jumping up into her throat as he smiled at her. He looked almost… predatory, like a wild animal kept on too-tight leash that was bound to break.

Cocking his head to the side, he stepped back and hummed, that teasing, jovial smile quickly replacing the shadows. He shrugged and through for a moment. "Mm… That's thoughtful, and I appreciate the kindness, but I can come with you if you don't mind, Miss Raven. It'll be good to get me out of the house. Jason's damn near insufferable after he's finished dealing with our Russian subsidiary." There was a quick pause and he grinned again. "And, for the hundredth time, you know it's _Garfield_. I'm not 'Mr. Logan' to _anyone_ , including you."

"Garfield then." His name sounded strange in her mouth, rumbling and rolling around until it sunk into her bones and tugged at the edges of her sanity. She gave a polite nod and walked around the kitchen island to one of the supply closets tucked away in the corner. Garfield's eyes still followed her, and he flicked the tips of his fingers over the counter, chewing on his lips as he watched her.

Raven cleared her throat and focused on her task of putting things away properly. "Is there anything else I can help you with, _Garfield_?"

He chuckled and pushed himself into a standing position. " _Nah_. Just waiting so we can head out to the store together."

Her nostrils flared and Raven found herself holding onto her temper as she glanced back at him again. Sometimes he seemed insufferably impatient. "I have a few more things to complete before I can-"

"I pay for your paycheck, right?"

Her hand stilled on the shelf and she looked over her shoulder at him again. "You and Jason _did_ hire me."

"Then I can tell you to take a break and come to the store with me. I sign half of your paycheck, so I should get a say in what you do _half_ of the time. Right?"

His logic was horribly flawed, but his personality was infectious. Raven was suddenly stuck between wanting to roll her eyes at him, and wanting to let him play around with her. She licked her lips and turned back to the shelves, putting away her cleaning supplies in neat, organized groups. "Are you bored?"

He chuckled. "Just a little."

"Can't you find anyone else to play with?"

"Mm… _nope_. Besides, I already said that Jason's gonna be a _peach_ when he gets off the phone. At least let's get out of the house together and avoid him before he goes all Chernobyl on us.." Garfield pressed his hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her with those bright, playful eyes. "Come on, Raven. You've spent the last two weeks cleaning the entire townhouse from top to bottom - which is no mean feat given the state of my bedroom-"

Raven didn't disagree with him there.

"-and you've done a damn good job. You earned a little extra fun. So… let's play hooky for a little bit. No harm, no foul?"

Raven sighed and set her furniture polish on the top shelf before looking back at him. "You're not going to give up until I agree, are you?"

He chuckled again, flicking a few locks of his golden-blonde hair out of his eyes. "I'll follow you around the townhouse and bother you all afternoon if I have to. Come on, Raven… it'll be _fun_."

Her lips quirked to the side and she shook her head. "Give me half an hour to finish at least one thing before you whisk me away to the store, Garfield." She found his name was easier to say, and she could feel her heart thump against her chest as she watched his blindingly bright grin stretch across his lips again. Ignoring the heat flooding her cheeks, she continued to talk to him. "And we cannot be out all afternoon, I have very specific tasks that both you and Jason asked me to complete and I promised to get them done today."

"Alright, alright…"

He waved her off and took a step back, giving her some more room, but Raven still didn't feel as though she had her breath back yet. Something about his proximity made her feel light headed still, and she found herself fidgeting under the weight of his stare. What _was_ it about him that drove her to feel this way?

"Dude, I understand. Trust me, you _totally_ don't want to be on the bad side of Jason." His smile brightened again and he started for the door. "Come on, Raven… you promised me half an hour." He tapped his watch and pointed at her. "Don't let me down. We've got _shopping_ to do and hooky to play."

She nodded, a small sigh escaping. "Half an hour, Garfield."

With that he was gone.

Raven shook her head and turned back to the supply closet, barely registering the warmth that spread down her back. Her heart skipping a beat and something in her stomach churned again as-

"He's insufferable."

Jumping, she whipped around and looked into Jason's dark stare as he walked closer to her, easily invading her space. Her cheeks burned bright red and her head spun as she fought against a rather sharp retort from bubbling up behind her lips. Instead, she clutched her feather duster to her chest and swallowed hard. "He said the same thing about you."

"Of course he did. I drive him nuts." Jason's lips twitched as if he was fighting off a smile, and he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. His eyes met hers again and he slipped the paper into her her hand. "I have a few things I need from the store, if you don't mind. I'll be sure that Garfield takes the right amount of money so you can pay for them. That won't be a problem, will it, Raven?"

"N-no, I can do whatever you need me to, Mr. Todd." Her stare was drawn to his mouth and she had several lewd images fill her mind before she batted them away.

He smiled. " _Jason_ , Raven. It seems rather silly for you to call only _one_ of us by our first name."

"R-right…" Raven slipped the list into her skirt pocket and watched as he took a step back, offering her just a little bit of space. "I'll make sure to get what you need, Mr.-"

He lifted an eyebrow.

"- _Jason_."

"Thank you."

He gave her a polite nod and started for the door, his eyes lingering on her legs for a moment that lasted far too long. Raven twitched and she shifted her weight before he lifted his stare back to her own. That darkness had returned to his stare again, and she found herself trying to keep her breath from escaping her. Everything in her body felt like it was on fire, like she was only seconds from exploding in a shower of lightning and curses.

Jason hummed. "You have a run in your stocking, Raven… just above your left knee." His tongue ran along his lower lip, and he shoved his hands into his pockets before heading for the door. "I just thought you might want to know."

Raven watched him leave, her eyes wide and her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

Just _what_ had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 _Some of you knew this was coming, some of you didn't. But nonetheless, here you are: Bad Boy Billionaires and Their Pet Maid AU.  
Boom. You're welcome._

 ** _That being said, I will say what I'm about to say only once, so PLEASE READ THIS NOTE SO I DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF:_**

 _There is no endgame ship - it's probably going to end up as a reverse harem trope at some point (hell, I'll throw Roy and Dick in there, maybe Starfire too. Why not!), so there's no point in having an endgame ship. Most of the chapters WILL focus on Gar/Jason/Raven (or any combination of the three), but I'm a multishipper and I'm going to write this story however the mood strikes me._

 _There is paper-thin plot and I am aware. It's called "Pet" for Flying Spaghetti Monster's sake. Enjoy it for what it's worth._

 _Finally, and this probably goes without saying, but there will be a metric-fuck-ton of smut - be prepared for Princess Lemon Trash at her worst (or best, whatev)._

 _That's my only housekeeping so far, if anything else comes up I'll note it._

 _Thanks for being absolutely awesome, friends, and I'll see you on the other side._


	2. Chapter Two

**Pet  
** Chapter Two

-o-

Raven would have never shopped at this store for herself, not in a million years. Everything was neatly organized and shiny, and all the attendants were smiling happily and asking if they could help you. The place didn't smell of too-close-to-expiration food or body odor, it was clean and well-lit, and everything was way far out of her price-range. Not that she would ever have the ability to afford organic, happy, free-range chicken anyway, but it was nice to at least not feel out of place in a store for once.

Garfield was happily throwing anything he wanted into the shopping cart's basket, not even bothering to look at the price-tag as he picked through all the products. Raven managed to gather all the things that Jason had asked for, but Garfield was still wandering the store as if he wanted everything on the shelves and he owned the place. Although, Raven might not doubt that he could actually own the place. So, she let him do what he wanted without raising a single question, but it wasn't until he threw in edible gold leaf and gold powder that Raven finally put her foot down.

"Mr. Logan-"

" _Garfield_ ," he corrected with a smile, leaning against the shelves and eyeing her with a hard to read, shadowed expression.

She groaned and pressed her fingertips to the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a sudden headache. Both of her clients were absolutely insufferable. " _Garfield_ , then. This is getting a little bit out of hand."

"How so?" He moved closer to her, so that she could practically feel his body heat dripping off of him.

"You can't be serious." Raven picked up the package of gold leaf and placed it back on the shelf, keeping her her composure. It was hard when he crowded her space so easily, smelling faintly of mint and lemons and looking at her as if she were positively _fascinating_. She licked her lips and flicked her eyes to his own, ignoring the way he acted around her as best as she could. "Please don't tell me that you actually need gold leaf for something?"

"Nah." He shrugged nonchalantly and took it off the shelf, placing it back in the cart again in a small act of defiance. "Nothing that comes to mind just yet. But you never know what you might need gold leaf and cold powder for. It can be used in all kinds of ways."

"Really?" Raven sighed in defeat and started walking down the aisle again, feeling him follow her. "What in the world could you possibly need edible gold leaf for? It's absolutely useless."

"That's what you say, but think of all the amazing applications for it though!" He grinned and walked next to her, his green eyes bright as he moved in sync with each of her steps.

She looked over at him, his expression boyish and a little excited, and Raven felt her heart stutter at the sight. That sort of easy feeling of camaraderie seemed to weave between them, and Raven found herself relaxing a bit. The more time she spent with him it was as if those barriers of client and worker were extinguished and he became more of a… friend? Is that what she would have called him? The word wasn't one that she used frequently, and she _never_ used it with her clients, but Garfield seemed to take all her normal boundaries and make them disappear with a flash of that too-bright smile and joyful eyes. Being around him was _easy_ , and after a while, she found she kind of liked it.

"Name one thing, Garfield." She plucked a few jars of pasta sauce from a shelf and placed them in the cart. "Name one _real_ thing you can do with edible gold leaf."

"All kinds of things." He shrugged. "Food, drinks… fun stuff, ya know."

"Fun stuff? Like _what_? And, you don't bake or cook." Raven pulled the last of the items Jason had requested from the shelf and set them in the cart, maneuvering herself toward the checkout lanes. "The only time I see you in the kitchen is when you're muttering about how empty the fridge is." She paused and reached on her tip-toes to pull her last request off the tallest shelf. "You know that I would be happy to add daily grocery shopping to my duties if you just let me."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged and shoved his hands back in his pockets cocking his head to the side as he watched her. "You've been telling me all week about it."

"I am perfectly capable of-"

" _Ice cream!_ " Garfield snapped his fingers and leaned forward, pressing his nose close to her own. He invaded her space so easily, and his excited expression made Raven forget how close he _really_ was. He plucked the box of pasta out of her hands and tossed it into the cart with that signature, lopsided grin. "That's what I can use the gold leaf for!"

Raven sighed and took a half-step back, still trying to keep an appropriate distance between them. She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow, her expression deadpan. "Ice cream? That's your idea of using it?"

"Yeah! I saw a show on the food channel where they made an ice cream sundae and covered it in gold leaf." He grinned, as if proud of himself. "See, I told you I could find a use."

"An _ice cream sundae_? Covered in gold leaf?" Raven sighed and shook her head, rubbing the space between her eyebrows. Of all the things exorbitantly rich people could do with gold, _ingesting_ it was not one of the things she had thought about. Shaking her head, she gave into that boyish smile yet again and ignored the ridiculous idea of a gold-leafed sundae. If that was what he wanted, she wasn't going to fight him on it. "Alright. If that's what you want to do with your gold leaf, then don't let me stop you."

"Or…" He chuckled low in his throat, his expression suddenly turning dark as he leaned closer to her. His warm breath curled over her ear, ghosting down the length of her neck. Garfield rumbled low in his throat, the noise sounding somewhere between a groan and a growl, and he pressed his lips to her ear in a mockery of a kiss. "…I could have a chocolate and gold leafed _Raven_ sundae…"

He blew gently across her suddenly lobe, and Raven felt her heart thunder loudly in her chest. Heat exploded just below her belly button before pooling even lower, and reminding her that there were parts of her that begged to be touched and admired. Her hands wrapped tightly around the shopping cart handle as she began to focus on all of the sensations coursing through her veins. Her limbs were trembling just a little, but she couldn't find it in herself to pull away from him. No, instead she found herself fantasizing about exactly what he was insinuating. She was imagining her body flaked in gold, spread out over his sheets as two mouths completely _devoured_ her.

Two?

Raven shivered again as Jason's dark smile filled the back of her mind, and she pulled herself out of her daydream trying to compose herself. Had she _really_ just been thinking about the _two_ of them? With _her_? What kind of lascivious person _was_ she? Her breath grew heavy and Raven felt her eyes glaze over as her mind exploded in a million dangerous thoughts that needed to be anywhere other than her imagination.

" _Yeah_ , I think I like that idea…" Garfield nipped a bit at her earlobe before pulling away with an infuriating smirk, effectively breaking the spell he had woven over her. "But, that's just a thought."

Raven's face burned bright red as he walked in front of her, dragging the cart with him. He looked completely nonchalant, as if he hadn't just sent a firestorm raging through her entire being. Nostrils flared, she tried to hold her ground against him, determined to erect those carefully-paced boundaries and expectations again. "T-that's not-"

"Ooo! Mint Oreos! _Yum!_ " He was completely ignoring her protests. Garfield threw a few packages of mint Oreos into the cart and began walking to the checkout lane again, humming a half-joyful tune under his breath.

Raven found herself standing here, helpless, her legs shaking with each passing second. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but she certainly knew that she had no idea how to stop it. But the more important question was whether or not she actually wanted to stop what was happening.

His stare caught hers as he looked over his shoulder, and his smile turned dangerous again. "Come on, Raven. We don't want to waste the _whole_ day, right? I mean, we have so much more interesting things to do."

Her heart thudded to life again and she came to a very startling conclusion:

She didn't want to stop what was happening - _ever_.

-o-

It was a few days later when Raven found herself greeted with a low grumble in Russian while she was cleaning Jason's office. Letting out a soft noise of surprise, she picked herself up from underneath his desk and saw him practically falling down into the armchair tucked in the corner. His arms sprawled over the sides of the chair and his legs spread out wide, as if he was no longer able to fully contain the exhaustion in him. He groaned and ran a hand over his face, staring up into the ceiling as his fingers tapped over his chest. Raven felt a little sympathetic towards him, and she watched him in silence for a long moment. He looked ragged around the edges, as if just _thinking_ about work was wearing him too thin.

"Hello, Raven." He licked his lips and looked over at her as she peeked over the edge of his desk.

"Hello."

She waited for him to speak again, but was met with nothing, and eventually that nothing gave way to silence again. It was low and heavy, and Raven suddenly felt as though she needed to extinguish the quiet as best as she could. "Long call?"

She winced at the sound of her voice. Of course it was a long call. He'd been pacing around the house for the last two hours, snapping and growling in a language she didn't understand, but she caught enough of the tone to know that it wasn't good. He must have been worn thin. Blushing, Raven raised herself to her feet and moved around the desk to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Mm. You're not prying." He pushed at his hair and looked up at her, cocking his head to the side. His black hair fell into his shadowed eyes, and there was something sort of dangerous about him. He didn't look like the part-owner to a billion dollar conglomerate, instead he looked like a very bad mistake posing as a wonderful dream. Licking his lips, he looked back up into her face. "You're right, it _was_ a long call. A long, horrible call with a bunch of whiny Russians with excuses. _Ugh_. It's enough to make me lose my mind."

"I'm sorry." Raven shuffled a little, trying not to think about his tongue trailing over his lips they way it had. Instead, she sought to fill the silence again. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know, Raven… _is there_?"

His eyebrows shot up as his lips pulled back into a smile, and Raven suddenly realized how lewd her words had sounded. Heart thudding in her chest, her face burned a bright red and she took a step back, holding her cleaning rag in front of her as if it was her only shield against embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply that you… or I… or we… were… should…" She couldn't quite string her words together thoughtfully, and now she was making an absolute fool of herself. Closing her eyes, she started to pick up her things. "I… should get going."

Jason shifted in his chair and watched her gather her cleaning supplies. A second skipped by before he decided to speak. "You know, Raven, there is something you can do for me."

Raven paused, her hands stilling on her supplies as she heard the dangerous note in his voice. She wasn't quite sure she could meet his stare, and instead she suddenly found her rag very interesting. Shifting again, she finally looked up from her rag into his face. "What can I do for you?"

He motioned to the bookcase across from him. "The bottom shelf of that bookcase, you missed it last week and I'm worried it might get dirty."

"That's it?"

He smiled and nodded. "That's it."

"I'll take care of that." Raven blinked and picked up her wood cleaner and rag. Without questioning him or his sudden motives for a spotless office, she dropped down onto her hands and knees and began moving the things around to dust. A few long seconds passed by before she heard his low grumble again, a sort of raw humming sound that reverberated between them.

"Well, well… it's just as I thought."

Raven lifted an eyebrow, but she didn't stop her movements. "Thought what Mr.-"

" _Hm?_ "

"- _Jason_ ," she corrected herself quickly, her cheeks flushing again.

"Your panties are black. Gar thinks they're blue."

" _Mr. Todd!_ "

She blushed and stood up suddenly, realizing that her skirt had ridden up to show off all of her undergarments as if they were there for his perusal alone. He grinned up at her from his spot in the armchair and watched with excitement brimming along the edges of his stare, completely unapologetic for his actions. The nerve! Raven's cheeks burned bright red, watching as Jason loosened his tie and let one of his hands rest on the top of his thigh. He smiled and Raven found her eyes dragging down the length of his body to the bulge growing underneath his pants.

Nostrils flaring, she took a step back and began to stutter out a desperate response to him. "You can't _possibly_."

He laughed and cocked his head to the side again, propping his head up on a fist. "Oh, _please_ , Raven. What kind of man do you take me for? I wouldn't touch you without your permission and you should know that by now you're completely safe within these walls." He licked his lips and flashed an almost wolfish smile that seemed to reverberate into the shadows of Raven's soul. "But, you know… I _certainly_ don't mind the view."

Her cheeks burned brighter.

"So…" He continued to grin. "…if you don't mind, would you care to _finish_?"

Staring into those eyes, she couldn't find a reason to say no... and she didn't want to.

* * *

 _Thanks for being awesome friends. I hope this isn't awful!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Pet  
** Chapter Three

-o-

Raven stood on a step stool in the middle of the guest bedroom, running her rag over the blades of the ceiling fan, dust falling down with each stroke. _Honestly_ , she couldn't imagine what their last maid had been doing if they weren't able to do something as simple as clean a ceiling fan. Grumbling softly, she dipped her rag back in the warm water and reached up to wipe down the next blade. Somewhere, a few doors down, she could hear the echo of the classic rock curl around the mahogany paneled walls of the hallway, the lyrics reverberating against her senses.

 _All the good times I've been misusing._

Raven sighed and let her hand fall next to her side, something strangely soft and warm bubbling up into her chest. Jason must have finished up his work early if he was blaring The Stones at top volume this early in the afternoon. Well, at least it meant that he had a moment of rest, after he'd worked himself down to the bone after the last two weeks he had. The Russian subsidiaries weren't exactly being easy with him.

Shaking her head, Raven craned her neck just a little to see him standing in the middle of an open door, his tie loose around his neck as a glass of whiskey dangled from his fingertips. He leaned against the doorframe of his room and met her stare with a smile. "Care to join me for a drink, Raven?"

She turned back to the fan blade in front of her and continued to clean it, saying nothing as her cheeks burned a bright red. She knew better than to egg him on, especially after what had happened in the privacy of his own office a few days ago. Raven bit back the urge to curse, thinking about the salacious scene in the privacy of her own mind. She had been so shameless with him, letting him peruse her as if she were a pin-up for him alone, placed in the privacy of his own room. He had said nothing inappropriate or uncomfortable or even rude, but simply kept up pleasant, polite conversation while he watched her on her hands and knees in front of him.

And the worst part of it all was that she actually _liked_ it. She liked knowing that he found her more interesting than just a maid, or another worker. He found attractive and sensual, and so much more than who she had ever thought she was.

Shifting a little on the step stool, she heard him come closer, his steps silent on the carpet. With a low grunt, he stood in the doorway and looked up at her, cocking his head to the side. He watched her for a long silent moment before speaking again.

"I can't believe you're cleaning the ceiling fan." He took a sip of the whiskey and hummed. "I don't think Alex ever did that."

"Yes, I noticed." Raven scraped off a smear of dirt and shook her head. "I don't think they've been cleaned since they were installed two thousand years ago."

Jason chuckled but said nothing, and chose to simply stand there and watch her instead. Raven rinsed the rag off again, her lips twitching as she felt him take a few more steps towards her, his emotions perfectly clear in the darkness of his eyes. She could smell the scent of his cologne mingling with the high-end whiskey in his hand and it was intoxicating to the point where she felt like her head was spinning and the world was falling apart around her. Shivering under the sudden weight of his emotions, she let her rag drop back into the bucket and looked down at him from her perch.

"Is there something I can do for you, M-"

He lifted an eyebrow, lips curling up at the edge.

"- _Jason_." Raven caught herself and felt that familiar blush stain her cheeks again.

"No, not really." He shrugged. "I finished early and I thought I might have a normal, civil conversation with my maid. Is that such a crime?"

"No, I suppose not." Raven couldn't help but feel the sudden thundering of her heart against her ribs, rattling her breath with each passing second. His eyes were _smoldering_ , like something out of a bad romance novel, and there was something about the look that made Raven forget her name. Swallowing a few desperate gasps, she looked back up into the blades of the ceiling fan, if only to avoid his heated stare for just a little bit longer. She picked up her rag again and began cleaning the blades with care, listening to the erratic, grumbling bass of The Stones still playing along from his own room.

"You missed a spot."

Raven blinked, and turned to look back down into his face, expecting some kind of explanation from him. But, Jason just smiled and pointed up to the base of the fan, pointing to a little black smudge hiding under one of the blades.

"Right there."

Raven's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Yep. Better clean it up." He took another long drink of the whiskey in his glass, his stare blazing a trail over the curves of her body, lingering on her hips before finding her eyes again. Lips curling back into another smile, he took another step forward. "After all, we don't want any shoddy, half-assed work, now do we?"

Sighing, Raven raised herself up onto her tiptoes and cleaned underneath the blade for a long moment, still feeling his stare follow her hips before landing on her ankles. She knew exactly what he was doing, but she couldn't find it in her willpower to stop him. As archaic as it seemed, sometimes she _enjoyed_ the way he looked at her. There was something primal and raw about him, and feeling the intensity of his desire pointed at her made her feel as though she were the only woman in the world.

He took another sip before looking back into her face again. "Mind if I ask you as question?"

"I highly doubly saying 'yes' will deter you from asking anyway." Raven let her hands fall to her side and she looked back down at him. "Ask if you must."

"Do you _always_ wear stockings and garters?" His smile was practically sinful, and he downed the rest of his whiskey, setting the empty glass on the end table. He licked his lips and looked up at her from his position. "Inquiring minds _have_ to know."

"What is your fascination with my undergarments, _Mr. Todd_?"

He smirked at her teasing tone. "What is _your_ fascination with letting me see them?"

She didn't have an answer to that, and Raven was half-tempted to upend the bucket of dirty cleaning water of his head. He was _absolutely_ infuriating sometimes! Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him. "That is beside the point."

"I beg to differ. It's _exactly_ the point." He leaned forward again, his fingertips tracing over the hem of her skirt. He fingered the white piping along the edge of black and lifted his eyes to her own, his expression burning even hotter as he moved closer to her. "You seem so _excited_ to let me see you so vulnerable, Raven… as if you enjoy it as much as I do." His fingers tangled in the hem of her skirt and he tugged just a little on it. "Do you?"

Raven stared down at him, trying to desperately keep her composure in the middle of the storm of emotions that were practically drowning her with each passing second. Far off in the distance she could hear footsteps approaching them, their sound heavy and excited under the guitar of the rock music still playing. Shivering and holding onto her last dregs of sanity, she stared down into his burning stare and pressed a hand against her heart, still slamming against her ribs. "Do I what?"

"Do you enjoy being exposed for me?" He licked his lips, his smile turning sinful. "For _us_."

"Us?"

"Both of us." He pulled the hem of her skirt just a little higher, exposing the lacy tops of her stockings and the silk edge of her garters. "Never just _one_ of us, but _both_ of us."

"Both?" She felt light headed, and Raven's cheeks burned as he lifted her skirt even higher. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, expose her for his own benefit, or ravish her senselessly. Letting go of a soft, desperate gasp, she felt him drag his fingers up the length of her thigh, tracing aimless patterns over her pale flesh.

"Yes, Raven… always both."

As if to drive his point home, a low, excited chuckle reverberated through the room. "Well, well… what am I missing here?"

-o-

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends. I hope it's enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Pet  
** Chapter Four

-o-

Raven's cheeks flushed bright red and she hastily pulled the hem of her skirt out of Jason's hands, trying to find the words that would help her save at least a little bit of face in some respect. She stumbled over herself, words not quite coming out right as she realized how close she had been to losing everything she stood in Jason's deep eyes and scarred hands. He had been, touching her and stroking her, not with an air of power or demand, but more of familiarity. It was as if he knew he wanted to earn her for… well, as he said… for _both_ of them.

 _Both_.

Shivering, she stepped down from the small step stool and reached for her bucket, ignoring the silent, knowing glances between her two employers as they chuckled softly at her. It was as if she were a very amusing game and both of them wanted to play. That was a frightening idea. She could barely ward off one of them at a time but _two_? She was practically _asking_ to lose her sanity in a matter of moments if she let both of them so near her.

Licking her lips and pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, Raven began to walk out of the room, stopping only when she felt hands on her shoulders. Garfield's warm breath, smelling faintly of mint and lemons, curled down the back of her neck and he leaned over her shoulder.

"Awe, come _on_ , Raven… if Jason gets to play, I get to as well."

She didn't even have to turn around and look at him to know his eyes practically _sparkled_ at her. What in the world were these two boys _doing_ to her? And so quickly? She should have had better control of her own self, but she just _couldn't_. Not when they were so close, teasing her with that low laughter and promises of… _gold leaf_.

Garfield chuckled again, pulling her mind to the present. His lips, soft and gentle, kissed the back of her neck before trailing the soft flesh along her spine. He nipped at the curve of her hairline before kissing to her ear, barely whispering to her. "I think the room looks beautiful and you deserve a warm and heartfelt _thank you_."

She lifted her eyes to see Jason standing in front of her, his thumbs hooked in the belt-loops of his pants. His smile was lopsided and half-cocked, and something about that ridiculous, smarmy attitude made her want to punch him. It also made her want to trust him with every part of her body and soul, and that was such a stupid thought. She should know better than to trust people like Jason Todd and Garfield Logan with herself.

Operative word: _should_.

She should have known better. But right now, there were so many more interesting things to learn.

Raven licked her lips and before the soft affirmation had finished leaving her lips, Garfield's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist. He pulled her back against the thin, ropy press of his muscles, his mouth continuing to kiss up and down her neck and over her shoulders. His kisses were hot and needy, and even those they were innocent, they still left invisible brands over her skin. It was as if they spelled out the truth of their relationship: _As long as you are here, you are ours._

 _Ours_.

Jason's hands were trailing up the soft, plump flesh of her thighs again, fingers tracing the floral pattern of the lace around her thighs. While Garfield's kisses were sweet, in contrast Jason's hands spoke of nothing more than complete and utter _sin_. As if he knew that he could very well make her world explode in flames that would consume what was left of her. Even with the slight caress underneath the lace, Raven knew that those fingers and hands should be considered a weapon, and she would have to be careful around him.

Chuckling, Jason snapped the elastic of her garter teasingly as his free hand moved to flick open the buttons on her modest, professional maid's uniform. "I think we need to find you a new uniform, Little Bird." _Flick_. "Something a little more fascinating than this." _Flick_. "Something that reflects your… _personality_." _Flick_.

"I agree." Garfield's response was murmured between his kisses, hands sliding from around her waist the the fullness of her hips. Biting at her neck again, he began to gather the fabric of her skirt in his hands around her waist, lifting it higher for Jason's hands to stoke the fire even more. "I'm thinking something… _lacy_."

"Something _red_."

"Something _silk_."

"I like silk." Jason pushed aside her panties, but he didn't touch her. No, he simply looked into her clouded eyes with that infuriating smile and ran a feather-light touch up and down the length of her core, already dripping with need. The silent promises in his eyes were enough to send her heart ricocheting through her chest, and his fingers did nothing to ease her suffering. He never gave her what she so desperately needed, but merely _hinted_ at the pleasures that would surely come if she were patient enough. "I think silk is an amazing idea."

"Agreed."

Garfield nipped at her again, his teeth sinking just a little deeper into her skin, and Raven's eyes fluttered as she let her head fall back against his shoulders, exposing her throat. The flames were now consuming every drop of her and it would be only a matter of moments before she lost the last dregs of herself to them. But she knew that no matter what she lost, they would give her something even better in return. Garfield growled low in his chest and leaned over her, scraping his teeth up and down her pulse, testing her boundaries with a single touch.

It was then that she lost control of her own voice, and a desperate moan escaped.

" _To the bed_." Jason's voice was barely human, as if something primal and carnal had taken over. His fingertip pressed just a little deeper into her core, finding her clit and offering soft, sure strokes against the nerves. Raven twitched, her thighs tightening around his hand as he circled her clit again.

"I want her on the bed and I can't wait anymore…" Jason slipped a single finger into her, his body practically _screaming_ with need. "I'm _so hungry_."

" _Agreed_."

Garfield's hands pulled her nearly limp form to the bed, spreading her out over the silk brocade of the comforter and letting her head rest against a pillow that likely cost more than a day's wages for her. Everything felt delicate and gentle, almost, like heaven was wrapping around her before dragging her deep into the fires of hell. Garfield's soft, tender hands finished unfastening the buttons on her dress until her plain, black bra was completely exposed.

" _Gorgeous_. I don't think we should get you a new uniform at all, Raven." He slipped his hands into the cups and began teasing her nipples with pinches and flicks and strokes, over and over until Raven thought she might come from the sensation alone. Leaning over her, he pressed kisses to her lips and jaw before trailing them down her neck again to the swell of her breasts. "I think you should just wear nothing more than your underwear…" He nipped at her skin before pulling the cups down to expose her fully. "…or you should just stay _naked_ all day."

Before Raven had a moment to feel even a little bit of shame, she felt Jason pulling at the length of her legs insistently. His hands burned into her skin, pulling at her as if she was his only life source. "Spread your legs, Little Bird." Jason's breath was hot against her thigh, foreshadowing the delicious things to come. He pushed her skirt even farther up on her hips, exposing all of her secrets for him. "I want to taste you."

She did as she was told, watching those full lips and intense stare kiss up her thighs before-

 _The door bell_.

Jason cursed and he pulled back, watching Garfield's annoyed expression.

"Chicago. I fucking forgot about the Chicago CFO's visit."

"Today!?" Garfield groaned and immediately set to redressing Raven, putting her back together in half the time it took to undress her. He cursed under his breath and glared at Jason. "I can't believe... _you_ forgot? I don't even know how to handle this! I am so fucking pissed at you, right now. _And_ I've got this raging boner and our lovely maid is unsatisfied and what the _fuck_ are we supposed to do about that?"

Raven blinked and her eyes lifted to the newly cleaned ceiling fan, listening to the cheery sound of the chimes at the front door. Was this _really_ happening? Right now of _all_ times? She threw her hand over her eyes and took a few deep breaths, thinking that maybe this was for the best.

" _Later_." Jason sat up and straightened his shirt, his eyes turning on both of them. "We'll finish this later."

Garfield snorted. "We _better_."

-o-

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends._


	5. Chapter Five

**Pet  
** Chapter Five

-o-

The soft sound of a deep, resounding of bebop jazz pooled from the small sitting room off the library on the first floor, echoing the soft tones and sultry sounds. Raven stood perched just beyond the threshold to the sitting room, knowing that her employers were both sitting in there, undoubtedly waiting for her to make her rounds. She could smell the fire crackling and rumbling in the fireplace, and she listened to the soft conversation of Jason and Garfield, speaking in hushed tones as if they knew she was just around the corner, listening to them.

"Do you think she'll agree?" Garfield's voice was soft, but curious, like he didn't want to break a spell he had woven but desperately wanted an answer of some kind. "I mean, if she doesn't want to do it we can't blame her, but do you think that she might actually-"

"That's up to her." There was the sound of ice clinking together in glass as he took a sip of what was undoubtedly whiskey. Jason hummed under his breath and shifted in his seat, the leather creaking with his movements. "No matter what she agrees to, we know that it's _her_ choice. If she wants to… _play_ , then we'll agree to continue our game. If she doesn't want to play, then we'll stop our advances - no questions asked."

"I know… I'm just… _nervous_ about her answer."

"There's no point in being nervous, the decision is ultimately hers."

Raven cleared her throat and decided to make her presence known. She stepped into the small sitting room, her bucket of cleaning supplies dangling from her fist. Garfield leaned forward, his eyes bright and excited, as if there was something he was dying to say to her, and couldn't quite hold in the feelings for much longer. His hands tightened in his pants and he grinned. Jason, on the other hand, merely lifted an eyebrow and leaned back into the chair, taking another long sip of his whiskey before meeting her stare again.

"Raven."

She swallowed a lump building in her throat and set her bucket down at the entrance to the room. "Mr.-" She stopped herself and winced just a little, seeing their knowing smirks play across their lips. Eventually she was going to learn how to greet them properly. "Jason. Garfield. Is there something I can help you with?"

Garfield grinned, pitching forward again. "I have some ideas, but- _ow!_ " He rubbed the back of his head, glaring over at Jason.

" _Patience_ , Gar. You're going to charge at her like a bull if you're not careful." Jason waved him off and took another drink of whiskey before setting his glass on the table next to him. There was a long, slow pause before he looked back up into Raven's eyes. His tongue ran along his lower lip in a movement that echoed something far more sinful, and his mouth tugged into a sly, half-cocked smile as he waved to an empty seat across from him. "Have a seat, Raven."

She shook her head and met his stare, feeling her body start to shiver. What _was_ it about the two of them that made sanity seem like a commodity she couldn't afford? She was going to lose herself if she wasn't careful around him. "If you don't mind, I'll stand."

"If you want." He shrugged.

"Is there a reason you're asking me to have a chat? Because, I have a lot to do today and you're taking up my time with this ridiculous, frivolous activities. So, unless you have something you want me to do, or information you need to let me know, then I suggest you let me go back to doing my work - without interruption." Raven tried desperately to hold her own against them, but she knew that she was failing miserably. She crossed her arms over her chest and met both of their heated, darkened stares, feeling something warm pool low in her stomach.

Images of their salacious attack on her body and senses started to flood her mind again, and she could feel her skin start to tingle and her breath catch in her throat. She had barely slept since then, and what little sleep she did get it was filled with all the fantasies she had never even considered before. Raven wasn't exactly a _prude_ per se, after all she had boyfriends before, but she certainly hadn't been exposed the activities that were so carnal and so base that it seemed to change her whole world. She hadn't once thought that physical connections could leave her feeling so desperate that she would do anything to fulfill the need inside her.

They were both undressing her with their eyes, but she refused to give into their desires just yet. Instead, she licked her lips and held her head high, looking down at them. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Her voice was curt and brief, barely betraying the sudden rush of emotions inside her. Raven knew that if she didn't manage to keep a tight reign on her emotions, she could very well lose control to both of them all over again.

"Ah." Jason propped his head up on his fist, staring at her. "Alright, we'll keep this brief and to the point then…" Clearing his throat, Jason stood up from the chair and walked over to her, curling his fingers underneath her chin. He lifted her eyes to his own and offered her that sinful smile again, pitching his voice low as he spoke to her. "Be our _pet_."

"Your _what_?" Raven pulled away from him and glared, shock coursing through her veins. Had she heard him right? _Their pet?_ Like she was supposed to be some kind of dog walked around on a leash all day. Her nostrils flared and her anger spiked as she stare at him. "Be your _what_?"

"Our pet," Garfield reiterated as he stood up and stood next to Jason, shoving his hands in his pockets. It all seemed surprisingly casual for what they were insinuating they wanted from her, like this was a conversation they had tried to act out often, with different results. He cocked his head to the side and smiled that too-bright grin that threatened to break her. "Let us… _play_ with you. Enjoy you. Have you enjoy _us_ … with rules of course."

"What kind of rules?" Raven couldn't even hear the question escape through the blood pounding through her ears. Her breath was coming in quick, staccato bursts and she could feel her hands shaking. Their _pet_? In what way? What were they proposing to her? And why in the world wasn't she running away from them? She should have been frightened but she couldn't be, at least not yet. There was something thrilling by the concept of it all, giving herself over to two very skilled and attentive lovers (if their romp in the guest bedroom the other day had been any indication. "What… what kind of rules were you thinking?"

"Well, a new uniform, for starters." Garfield reached into a bag that Raven recognized from a high-end designer lingerie store and pulled out a silk mockery of a 'French Maid' costume that left practically _nothing_ to the imagination.

The skirt would have barely hung low enough to cover her ass and pushed her breasts into full view. Raven scoffed in spite of her shock and pulled back again. "That is not a uniform. That's lingerie."

"To- _may_ -to. To- _mah_ -to." He laid it over the edge of the chair and grinned. "I think it'll suit you just fine."

Raven glared, wishing he wouldn't be so damn flippant about it. Her emotions were warring inside her and Garfield's excited, casual demeanor was doing nothing for her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to trust them or run away from them. "And what if someone sees me! I can't just waltz around in practically nothing and expect the neighbors not to notice."

Jason chuckled and took another step into her space. "I promise, we'll keep the blinds shut… unless one day you want someone to see you."

Raven seemed utterly horrified by the concept. Why in the world would she want someone to _see_ her prance around in nothing more than a few scraps of lace and satin like some kind of brazen hussy? She should have been ashamed that they hadn't even suggested she might want that! But… then again… against her better self, Raven's heart started to skip a few beats, as if the prospect was… _thrilling_. She swallowed and looked back at Jason and Garfield again.

"We will try not to impede your work around the house, because we both know that 'earning your keep' is important to you," Jason said, taking another step closer. His voice was pitched low and soothing, as if he was trying to comfort her every way he could. "And we will always take into consideration your own… _curiosities_ , if you have them, and entertain them however we can. And most importantly, we will absolutely respect every time you say 'no' - _without question_." His hands found the top button on her modest uniform and flicked it open with a soft smile. "Your right to say no is of our utmost concern, and we want all of this to be… _safe_. For you."

It took a long moment of staring into his eyes before the gears finally clicked into place and Raven's mouth fell open. Her hands were shaking as she looked up at him, taking long, deep breaths to calm herself. "You want me to be your Sub."

Garfield smiled, the playfulness in his eyes slowly replaced by deep, carnal lust. "We prefer _pet_. A cherished, loved, adored, spoiled, pampered little pet… who doesn't mind putting the control of her pleasure into her owners hands… and being fucked relentlessly _whenever_ the time seems appropriate."

The heat in Raven's belly grew to a conflagration that threatened to consume her. She could feel desire pooling low in between her legs, lightning licking along her skin as she thought about the prospect of belonging to them. Never did she believe that she could be brought so quickly to carnal need by one simple thing - being a loved and cherished possession. But now that they mentioned it and offered it to her, she could easily see herself belonging to them. Licking her lips slowly, her stare flicked between them again.

She swallowed the feeling and held her head high, looking into their eyes. "And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll simply let you go back to being our housekeeper, Raven." Jason pulled his hand away from her chin and offered her another small, reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry that you wouldn't have a job, if that's your concern. We respect you in every way that we can, and if you don't think you can commit to us, or you're too worried by the concept, then say no. You will still always be our very adept, talented maid."

"We're asking a lot." Garfield's voice was surprisingly serious, and he leaned back on his heels and regarded her carefully, watching her movements with something akin to a hawk. "And this is probably pretty strange to you, so… we understand if you need time to think about it."

"I will." Raven's voice was soft, and she felt the conversation peter off slowly, the heat that had built in the room as cooling with each quiet second. "I'll need some time."

"Take all the time you need." Jason offered her a reassuring smile and leaned forward, pressing an innocent kiss to her forehead. "We'll still be here."

Garfield smiled brightly and pulled her close, peppering her cheeks with little kisses. "We'll wait for you, Raven."

Her heart fluttered and her desire deepened, and Raven felt as though her entire world was suddenly spiraling out of her control, leaving her aroused and confused. She looked up into those too-handsome faces and her muscles began to twitch and shiver, calling out for all the things they had done to her just a few days ago. It was all so much for her to process, that it felt her feeling breathless and just a little out of control… and she _liked it_. She liked knowing that they were in complete control of her, and she was going to be their precious little plaything.

In fact, she didn't just _like_ it, she _welcomed_ it.

Raven nodded slowly and silently, reminding them that she was going to take her time and think about what they were offering her, but in her mind, she already knew the answer. Tomorrow morning, she was going to walk into their home as their maid, but walk out as their pet.

* * *

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends. Totally inappropriate smut to resume next chapter!_


	6. Chapter Six

**Pet  
** Chapter Six

-o-

Raven was standing on the very top of the stepstool in Jason's office, reaching for the top shelf of his bookcase with her feather duster. Not for the first time in her employment with both Jason and Garfield, did she curse the previous housekeeper all of his descendants. It was almost as if this shelf hadn't been cleaned or dusted since it was installed. She fidgeted and tugged at the hem of her skirt, mumbling a soft curse underneath her breath. The her new 'uniform' was riding up uncomfortably high, to the point that it was showing _all_ of her under garments. Raven knew that it should bother her in some respect because these were _her_ secrets to display, but she wasn't entirely certain how _long_ the skirt would stay on her, so how much did it matter?

Her cheeks flushed again at that thought and her muscles seemed to clench with invisible, unspoken anticipation. Had she really decided to agree to this? To being their sub? No, that wasn't right, they called her their "Pet". A shiver ran down her spine and her fingers stilled on the spines of the books on the shelf below her. A Pet. Is that what she was? A plaything for them to enjoy no matter the consequences? She imagined herself bent over the kitchen counter, Garfield's hands running over her bare skin as he-

"You're doing a wonderful job, Raven."

Jason's voice nearly gave her a heart attack and she jumped, her eyes wide as she turned around to look down at him. His hands were shoved in his trouser pockets as he stared at her, eyes traveling down the length of her legs before settling back on her face, a smile playing on his lips. He cocked his head to the side and watched her for a long, silent moment.

"So… you wore the uniform."

It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. Raven licked her lips and turned back to her task of dusting the top shelf, hoping that an iota of normalcy would make this a little less awkward. She swallowed the sudden burst of nervousness that was raging inside the depths of her stomach, and instead focused on her task at hand. Yes, she had silently agreed to herself to play their game for a little, but that didn't mean he could pull out his entire arsenal of tricks the moment either of them laid eyes on her. Although, Raven felt as though she could live a thousand years and never see the entirety of their arsenal.

"I wore the uniform," she repeated softly, moving a Ming vase to dust around it.

"Mm…" Jason leaned back against his heels. "And have you agreed to… be our Pet?"

Goosebumps erupted over her skin, and she set the vase down softly, turning around to look at Jason. His stare was still unabashedly sealed to the curve of her ass, watching her body with the same rapt attention as he would show fine art. Raven's tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip and she turned around on the step stool to look at him.

"For the time being I will… _test out_ the arrangement." Her hips cocked to the side and she knew that Jason could see all of the things that were once hidden to him. He smiled brightly at her, his eyes displaying an undying lust that seemed to burn from the very bottom of his soul. Raven knew that seeing that kind of fire was dangerous, but she couldn't help her heart from skipping a few beats. There was something incredibly _dangerous_ about the way he looked at her, like she was a very delicious treat and he wanted to taste every part of her.

"Mmm…" He stepped back and made his way to his desk. "And, Raven… do you know how we do things in this house?"

She licked her lips and shook her head. "No."

"Mm, let me tell you." He nodded, as if reading her nervousness. "Red. Yellow. Green." He flicked through a few files on his desk before looking up at her, his eyes a mixture of something dangerous and an unspoken burning of hellfire. "If I ask you a question, you answer _appropriately_ \- do not, under any circumstances, _lie_ to me or Gar. If you are happy with the situation: _Green._ If you are uncomfortable, but willing to continue: _Yellow_. And if you need either of us to stop-"

" _Red_." Raven's breath was catching in her throat over and over, as if there were barbs clawing at her with little vials of anticipation. She swallowed slowly and looked back into Jason's stare. "If I need you to stop, I will tell you _Red_."

His lips curled up at the edges. "Correct." He licked his lips. "Even if we're in the middle of fucking you senseless, if you say _Red_ , we will both back off. It doesn't matter what the situation. If you are uncomfortable, or have even a single iota of doubt, you tell either of us to stop and we will. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Red… red is my safe word."

"Right." He sat down on his desk and looked at her, cocking his head to the side. There was a long silence as he stared at her, still grappling with how to segue into the next part of the conversation. After a long moment, his eyes met hers and he managed to speak his request. "I have a call with the Russian subsidiary in a few minutes, Raven… I know it's not exactly a secret how I feel about them, but I feel as though you might be able to… _ease_ those feelings."

Raven licked her lips and she looked down at him, waiting for her instructions.

"I would very much enjoy it if you sat on my desk and masturbated while I spoke with them."

Her nostrils flared and she met his curious stare. Her heart began to thump loudly against her ribs, and there was something warm and curious rumbling low in her stomach. It was almost as if she was losing every aspect of herself while under their thrall, and she didn't give a _fuck_. She couldn't, really, not while they were promising every glorious secret to her that she had ever dreamed of.

Her tongue darted out and wet her lower lip as her eyes lifted to meet his own. "You want me to…"

"Masturbate on my desk," he clarified easily, sitting down into his chair. "While I watch."

"You want to watch?"

"While you finger yourself? _Yes_." His lips curled up in a positively _wicked_ smile and he leaned forward, resting his arms on the edge of his desk. "Of course I want to watch that show. I want to watch as you slowly reach that desperate, insatiable emotion deep inside you, clawing and clamoring for need and want with each passing moment. I want to watch as you lose your patience and your fingers drive deep, knowing exactly what you need to come all over my desk. I want to watch as every little bit of you gives over to pleasure…" His eyes darted down the length of her again and he looked back up into her face. "So, Raven… what color?"

Her heart pounded in her chest and her blood sang in her veins, but no matter what, Raven couldn't deny that this need inside her was… _her_. It was every small part of her, rumbling low inside the very depths of her soul, calling out to her. She swallowed slowly and met his eyes, barely murmuring, " _Green_."

He smiled. "All right. Come on, up on the desk then."

Without even questioning herself, let alone him, Raven crawled to the top of his desk and sat precariously on the edge. Her hands found the hem of her skirt and she lifted it far above her hips, exposing her lacy panties and garters to him. Jason let go of a hum of approval, and his fingers began sliding up the inside of her thighs, tracing invisible patterns. Everything seemed so strangely soft and innocent, as if he was reaching deep into a brighter part of her soul to release a light she didn't know she had. Jason looked into her eyes, and he leaned up to trace kisses up and down her neck, his hands tugging on the lacy hem of her dress.

"Are you ready?"

She licked her lips and nodded.

"Good." He slid back and rested in his chair, steepling his fingers almost like he was a villain in a very campy television program. "I want to watch how you get yourself off, Raven. I want to see how your face light up when you climax and you come all over my desk."

Her cheeks burned a brighter shade of red and she watched as he reached for his phone, placing it on speaker as it rang loudly in the silence of the room. Jason licked his lips and he waited patiently for the sound of the other speakers on the other end of the line. Swallowing her reservations, Raven lifted her skirt and she pushed her panties to the side, offering his an unadulterated view of her naked, bare core. Jason smiled and licked his lips, looking back up into her face.

"So…"

She licked her lips and Raven leaned back against the desk as the sound of someone picked up from the other line of the call. There was a low rumble of a greeting in Russian, the chattering sound of several important people responding to him, and Raven looked back up into his eyes. Jason just smirked and nodded before leaning back into his desk chair, watching her with rapt attention. Taking a slow, deep breath, her fingers slid down the length of her core and found her clit easily, stroking it with the tip of her fingers.

Jason rumbled out a half-hearted greeting in Russian, his eyes flicking from her dripping core to her face and back again, and the sound of the language falling from his sinful mouth was enough to drive her insane. Holding onto what little bit of sanity she had left, and casting her reservations to the side, Raven gave herself over to the unadulterated lust that was coursing through her entire body. Her back arched and she closed her eyes, her fingertips moving quicker over her clit. Each brush of her fingers sent little shocks of pleasure racing through her, rippling down her spine.

Jason grumbled something low in Russian again and he watched with rapt attention as his stare followed each miniscule movement of her fingers. He licked his lips and flicked up to look at her, licking his lips as he kissed up and down the length of her plump thighs. Raven was shivering and gasping with each brush of his lips, and she watched with bated breath as he wrapped his mouth around a tender spot near her hip and _sucked_.

Biting down on her lower lip, Raven managed to catch her voice before it broke their carefully guarded secret, and she spread her knees just a little bit wider. Jason took the invitation, and with a low growl, he pushed her hand out of the way and wrapped his lips around her too-sensitive clit.

Raven ground her teeth together to keep a scream from escaping, as her hands buried into his black hair, pulling her hips closer to that sinful mouth. Jason flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, his fingers tracing up and down the sweet flesh of her thighs, teasing the tender, soft spots with a soft touch. Everything seemed to be a complete opposite of something else - Jason's hands were soft but his tongue was currently fucking her without reason, and his teeth were doing something that Raven was almost certain was illegal.

Gasping, her hands tightened in his hair and she pulled him away from her, but Jason just leaned back into his chair and licked his lips. A moment skipped between them and he smiled, reaching over and placing the phone on _mute_.

"I changed my mind."

Raven's eyes fluttered, feeling a bit like someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet.

"I don't want you to come just yet."

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, but she couldn't find the words in her throat as he looked up at her from his spot between her thighs. He flicked his tongue over her clit for just a moment longer before pulling away.

"I think that delicious dessert is better served for all _three_ of us."

Raven's cheeks flushed, but she said nothing as she crawled down from his desk.

Jason smiled and reached out for her hand, pulling her palm tightly against his mouth as he peppered her skin with little kisses. His stare flicked up to her and his smile turned wicked again as he scraped his teeth over the tender flesh of the inside of her wrist. "And you do _not_ have permission to masturbate."

Her eyes widened. "But-"

Jason just lifted an eyebrow and she snapped her mouth shut. He chuckled and propped his head up on his hand, watching her. "Color, Raven?"

She thought about it for a long moment, as if savoring the question. Her body was alight with need, lust coursing through her veins as if it were just another part of her blood. She needed to find release or she felt like she was going to burst into a shower of sparks that would destroy everything… and somehow, she was strangely okay with that. She was okay with the deep, insatiable need that seemed to consume her. Yes, her body felt like it was on fire, her orgasm denied with expert precision, but she knew that if she waited just a little bit longer that both Jason and Garfield would take her to the stars and back. She just had to be patient for a little bit longer.

Licking her lips, she looked back into his expectant eyes. "Green, Mister Todd."

He smiled. "There's a good girl." He flicked open his file and smiled at her. "Now, go find Gar and help ease yourself a little bit while I finish up here quickly."

"But you said-"

"That's _right_." Jason cocked his head to the side, his eyes almost steely again. "You know the rules. No orgasm until we're _both_ there… and if either of you disobey, the penalty will not be pleasurable."

Her tongue moistened her lips again. "And if I wait?"

He just grinned.

* * *

Hope this wasn't awful, I was a little drunk when I wrote it. Enjoy your smut, you glorious heathens.

Thanks for being awesome.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Pet  
** Chapter Seven

-o-

Raven's entire body felt like it was going to go up in smoke. Her skin was flushed, hot to the touch, her hands were shaking, and ever nerve-ending was alight with anticipation… and yet she wasn't allowed to explore any of it. She was only supposed to feel the flames licking her body over and over without any kind of release, like it was some kind of torture meant to drive her halfway to madness. And even though it _was_ torture, she knew that if she was patient enough, the end result would be worth every second.

But waiting was so _hard_.

Biting back a low moan, Raven's hands tightened around the rag in her hand, trying to keep her body from practically _quivering_. She shifted a little and pressed her hands to the countertop, enjoying the feeling of the cool granite against her skin. It offered her a moment of reprieve against the heat that was devouring her veins.

"Jason told me to find you?"

Her eyes flicked up to see Garfield was standing in the doorway, hip cocked to the side as he watched her with more than just a passing curiosity in his expression. His lips pulled back in a lopsided smile that seemed to glint like fangs in the bright, morning light of the kitchen. He looked like a bad decision dressed as a daydream, and even though she knew it was wrong, Raven needed him. She needed him _bad_.

Her teeth found her lower lip and she took a slow, shaking breath. She was in _desperate_ need of attention, but she refused to beg - she refused to fall _that_ low at the very least. Gathering what little bit she could of her senses, Raven pushed herself back to her full height and adjusted the skirt on her dress, trying to look as unaffected as she could be. She knew she was failing, but she was trying her best. Clearing her throat, she flicked a few strands of hair from her eyes and looked across the countertop to watch him move closer to her.

"You look a little… _flushed_."

"I'm _fine_." Her nostrils flared and she nearly glared at him, but caught herself. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Not really."

He shrugged and moved closer, resting his hands on the countertop between them, and Raven couldn't help but realize that was the only thing separating them. All it would take was one word, one admission, one movement, and she could get relief for the burning that was completely consuming her. But not yet. _Not yet_. She couldn't give up her resolve so easily.

"Then maybe I can get something around for you." Raven cocked her head to the side and moved toward the refrigerator, but Garfield's hand snapped out and closed around her wrist.

Her heart slammed against her chest and she turned to look at him, chewing on her lower lip. "Mr. Logan-"

" _Garfield_ ," he corrected with a smile. "You know that by now, Raven… or are you just _asking_ for a good spanking?"

Raven's cheeks flushed brightly and she stumbled back, eyes wide. Her heart left her chest and jumped into her throat as she stared at him, feeling emotions course through her body at top speed. She shivered and looked down at his fingers circling her wrist, trying to think about her next move. She knew that they would never hurt her, but relentlessly teasing her into submission was definitely in their arsenal. Her tongue slid over her lower lip and she let go of a soft breath of air.

"Breakfast, Garfield?"

He smirked and his hand dropped her own. "Are you _offering_?"

"I'm happy to make you whatever you want." Raven moved to the refrigerator again, taking slow, careful steps. "If you-"

" _Honey_."

Her lips pressed into a thin line at the nickname and she turned around, prepared to fight him. But when her eyes met his face, he was holding up a little, glass jar of some kind of high-end honey. Raven's hands subconsciously went to the hem of her dress, as if she needed something - _anything_ \- to hold onto. She shifted again and took a slow, half-step closer to him, trying to keep her face as blank as possible.

"Honey? On… what? Toast? Oatmeal? Bis-"

"Your breasts."

Raven jerked back, watching his unapologetic face as he continued to smile at her. Had he _really_ said that he wanted to… A shiver ran down her spine and Raven stumbled back, taking a few careful breaths of air as she stared at him. Garfield set the little jar on the counter before lightly tapping the granite with the palm of his hand.

"Come on, _Raven_ … up on the counter."

He looked positively _devilish_ and Raven knew that she should have been at least a little wary of him, but she wasn't. In fact, she barely registered that this was even a _little bit_ wrong. Instead, her hands clenched at her sides and she walked towards him, her steps uneven. She knew that he was going to consume every part of her soul, and all she had to do was give him an inch of herself, but she was no longer concerned with that. No, the only thing she needed was whatever sin he was going to unabashedly offer her.

Garfield held out his hand, palm up. "Panties."

"You want my panties?"

He nodded, his smile turning even darker. "Oh _yeah_ , and I'm going to keep them."

 _Oh_. Was he… the thought that Garfield might be touching himself while holding her panties was arousing of itself, and Raven could feel a surge of desire light her already sensitive nerves again. She chewed on her lower lip, thinking about the image of Garfield in the privacy of his own room, stroking himself as he thought about her. Would he grunt and growl like an animal as his hand moved furiously over his erect cock? Would he be as desperate for her as she was for him? Would he scream or moan as he came, yelling out her name at the top of his lungs? All of these thoughts rushed through her imagination, and her hands shook again. She hadn't realized how _desperately_ she needed this.

Everything in her body burned again, and need pooled low in her stomach before gathering in between her thighs. Taking a slow breath, she reached under her skirt and pulled her lace and silk panties down her legs before stepping out of them. She placed them in his hand and Garfield made a noise of approval before he shoved them in his pants pocket.

"Now… up on the counter."

Her cheeks flushed, but Garfield helped her up on the edge of the counter, carefully arranging her skirt so that the cool granite pressed against the overheated skin of her ass. The sensation of hot and cold was enough to make her wet, and Raven could feel her orgasm try to build just underneath her clit. Eyes fluttering, she looked into Garfield's eyes and watched as he leaned closer to her, trailing his fingertips up her arms.

"You're close aren't you?"

She nodded, feeling his hands unfasten a button on her chest.

"You probably could come just from grinding against the counter?"

She could.

"But Jason gave us _both_ strict instructions not to come, right?"

"Right." Her hands were trembling by her sides, her mind filled with thoughts of slipping her fingers between her legs and getting herself off. She needed to feel that release of please extinguishing this glorious torture, just enough so that she might be able to think again. Eyes fluttering, Raven nodded and repeated herself. "We're not supposed to come until he gets here or we'll be punished."

Garfield pouted and his hands slipped over the satin cups of her clothing, cupping her breasts through the fabric. "He has the _worst_ punishments too." He gave a dramatic sigh and leaned forward, pressing kisses to her exposed collarbone, scraping his teeth along her skin. "Well… I guess we're just going to have to figure out what we can do until he gets here, won't we?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas. But first… _breakfast._ "

She gasped as he flicked another button open before sliding the straps of her "uniform" over her shoulders. He tugged a little, pulling the fabric lower under her nipples were exposed to the cool air of the kitchen. Garfield licked his lips and reached for the little jar of honey, swirling the stick in the thick syrup before pulling it from the jar. It dribbled ribbons of gold over the fine glass before Garfield pressed it to the swell and curves of her breasts.

Raven whimpered, and she clenched her muscles tightly in a weak attempt to keep herself from orgasming. It would only be a few more minutes of this glorious torture before she lost herself entirely to him. Shivering, she watched him as he repeated the process several times, until Garfield had coated her breasts with enough honey for himself. He licked his lips again and opened her knees a little wider, which only forced more of her dripping core against the cool granite. He really _was_ trying to kill her.

"You can't come." He leaned forward and pressed kisses up and down the length of her neck, tongue flicking out to taste little flecks of honey with each kiss. The sensation was driving her mad and she wished that he would just get _on_ with it, but she wouldn't beg. Not yet, anyway.

"You have to wait…"

Raven nodded and her hips rocked against the counter, trying to find a little relief. Garfield's hands tightened on her knees and he looked up into her face.

"No."

She probably looked pathetic right now, her eyes so desperate and her breath coming in short, quick gasps, but she didn't care. She needed something, _anything_ , that might at least help a little. Her hands shaking, she reached out and ran her fingertips up and down the line of his jaw, chewing on her lower lip.

Garfield looked sympathetic for a moment, as if he'd been in her exact position before. "Color, Raven?"

"Green… yellow… I don't know." She closed her eyes and her head fell back against her shoulders. "It's starting to hurt."

"I know." His breath danced over her skin again, and he ran his tongue up and down the length of her throat, lapping up some of the honey that was there. "I know, but I can promise it'll be worth your while if you wait just a little bit longer."

She was gasping, her legs moving against the granite as his tongue trailed over her collarbone. He murmured something against her skin, the words lost on her frazzled mind, and Raven could only focus on the sensation of patterns he was making with his tongue. Over and over and over, he made little spirals and shapes in the honey, lapping her up inch by inch, until Raven was quivering again. Her nipples ached to be touched, but Garfield somehow expertly avoided every inch of her that was on fire, which only served to fan the flames. She let go of a low, desperate moan, and her hips began to rock against the granite. Over and over and over again, in spite of Garfield's soft reminders for her to stop.

She _needed_ this - _desperately_.

Gasping and shivering, Raven closed her eyes and felt his tongue swirl around her nipple, drawing it into his mouth and tasting the honey on her skin. That was the last thing Raven remembered, before she felt an orgasm ripple through her bloodstream like someone had thrown a pebble into a clear pond. It was small and light, and not very satisfying at all, but it was an orgasm all the same. She was in _so_ much trouble.

Twitching as little shocks of pleasure danced over her skin, she opened her eyes to see Garfield pulling away and clicking his tongue.

"You should have known better."

She should have, but her body refused to let her hold on for any longer. Raven's eyes flicked to Jason who was standing in the doorway, his mouth twisting into a frown. It looked like a mixture of amused and dangerous, and that thought alone made her worried with what was going to happen next. Her heart slammed against her ribs, and she chewed on her lower lip, watching their disappointed stares with fear.

 _Oh no_.

* * *

 _We have officially entered into porn without plot from here on out. Enjoy._

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends._


End file.
